Filter elements are known to filter particles or other contaminants from fluid such as air, fuel, coolant, and the like. In general, a large surface area of filter media in the filter element facilitates efficient filtering of the fluid. To provide this large surface area, the filter media is typically pleated. Another filtering method utilizes an ‘in-line’ filter media or a media of flutes with alternating ends of adjacent being closed so that fluid entering one flute is forced through the wall of the flute and filtered as it passes into an adjacent flute to exit the media. This type of filter media may perform better than pleated media in some applications depending on the fluid flow rates and shape of the filter canister.
However, because every other flute is blocked, when incoming fluid strikes the blockages, an area of turbulence may be generated in front of and around the blocked opening. This area of turbulence may impede air from entering the adjacent open flute. In an attempt to address this issue, U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,442 (“the '442 patent”) provides a sloping surface at the face of each plugged flute. Unfortunately, while this sloping surface does offer some improvement over a perpendicular face, the sloping face of the '442 patent does channel fluid up under the row of flutes above. When this diverted flow strikes the underside of the above row, the fluid may be forced to flow outwardly and across the flow of fluid entering the adjacent open flutes and impede the flow of fluid into the open flutes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved filter to address the problems described above and/or problems posed by other conventional approaches.